Various devices have been developed to assist golfers in learning, and reinforcing through practice, an improved golf swing in order to improve their golf games. These devices seek to improve the golfer's swing by guiding either the golf club head or a simulated golf club grip along a specific path. Some of these devices also provide resistance to the performance of the golfer's swing in order to strengthen the golfer's muscles. Examples of these devices are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,061, issued Mar. 26, 1963 to Sumegi is directed at a golf swing teaching and practising device. The device is comprised of a handle for gripping by the golfer, a platform on which the golfer stands to use the device and a single resilient member in the form of a tension spring connected between the handle and the platform. To alter the exercising force, the point of connection of the spring to the platform is varied. Although the device acts to resist the movement of the handle, which acts as a simulated golf club grip, the device does not act effectively throughout the entire golf swing and it cannot promote an appropriate or desirable swing arc of the grip since the grip is connected to the platform by the tension spring at only a single connection point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,556, issued Oct. 12, 1982 to Self et al is directed at a golf training aid which is comprised of an alignment band and two opposed tension members. The alignment band is attached to a pair of spaced apart mounting points such that the alignment band establishes a straight base line between the points. Each of the opposed tension members has one end attached to the head of a golf club. The other ends of the tension members are attached to the mounting points such that the tension members are parallel to each other and the club head has two opposing forces acting on it. As a result, the tension members urge the head of the golf club into alignment with the base line established by the alignment band. When using the device, the golfer stands adjacent the alignment band so that the club head is positioned between the mounting points and then moves the club head back and forth along the base line against the tension of the opposed tension members. To vary the tension, tension members of different elastic moduli are used. The device is specifically designed only to encourage movement along a straight path between the mounting points and therefore does not facilitate any type of arcing movement of the club head. Since the tension members are opposed, the club head is encouraged to move only in a straight path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,045, issued May 7th, 1991 to Elmore is also directed at a device for exercising and training a golf swing. The device is comprised of two tension members, each having a connector adapted to releasably connect the tension member to a golf club shaft. Each tension member is anchored to the ground at an anchoring point such that the two tension members form a straight line extending forwardly and rearwardly from the club shaft so that the shaft always has two directly opposing horizontal forces acting on it in addition to two complementary vertical forces. In use, the golfer stands adjacent the device so that the club head is positioned between the anchoring points and then the club head is moved by the golfer along a single straight line along the surface between the anchoring points. To increase or decrease the exercising force on either the back swing or the follow through, the club's starting point is moved along the line closer to one of the anchoring points and away from the other anchoring point. Like the Self device, this device also is designed only to encourage movement along a straight path between the anchoring points and is not designed to encourage any type of arcing movement of the club head.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus for use by a golfer for simulating a golf swing in order to learn and practice the golf swing, which apparatus encourages body motions creating a swing arc, and which facilitates a full golf swing creating a swing arc.